


Sleeping In

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: rainbowfilling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White AU in which Ohno can never get enough sleep and Sho covers for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to strrippedraccoon for the super awesome beta on such short notice! This serves as my "side characters in a fairy tale" square over at rainbowfilling on LJ.

“Satoshi, wake up! You were supposed to meet us in the mines two hours ago and we’ve been covering for you, but you need to wake up now,” Sho said snatching the blankets off of the sleeping figure curled up on the bed.

“Tiiiired,” Satoshi protested rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. “I thought you said you would cover for me today?” He whined and turned sad eyes on Sho.

“I covered for you yesterday when you were tired, and agreed to give you half an hour this morning, not the whole day,” Sho replied and took hold of one of Satoshi’s arms and tugged him into a sitting position. “C’mon, we need to hurry and get to the mines, Jun’s already planning a way to cause a centralized collapse where you’re working, and I think he might actually try if you’re not back soon.”

Satoshi yawned dramatically, but finally heaved himself out of bed and was soon trudging after Sho as the made their way to the mines.  
Jun glared at Ohno who gave him a sheepish smile and fought another yawn while retrieving his pickaxe from where it rested against the wall before giving Nino a small wave on his way to his section of rock.

“Sorry, Jun-kun. I’ll try not to let it happen again,” Ohno said before swinging his axe at the wall of the mine and taking a chunk of rock off.

Jun huffed in response, but before he could properly retort, Ohno began humming their working song and soon all four were working steadily.  
When they arrived back home after work, Masaki had just finished sweeping the dining area and was setting the table for dinner.

“Welcome back!” He chirped as he set the last plate down. “Did you find a lot of diamonds today?” He asked, leaning back against the table and regarding the four dwarves with curiosity.

“No, we’re still searching for them in our section of the mines,” Sho replied with a kind smile as he sank into one of the chairs at the table.

“It’s hard work huh?” Masaki asked as he pushed off from the table and headed towards the hearth to retrieve the pot suspended over the fire.

“It’s easier when there are four working instead of just three,” Jun grumbled as he took the seat opposite Sho.

“Three?” Masaki asked curiously as he set the pot on the stone set into the middle of the table.

“Satoshi overslept again,” Nino stage whispered as he took his own seat.

“Because Sho let him,” Jun added loudly with a pointed look at Sho. “He knows you’ll always try and pick up his slack, so he takes advantage of you,” Jun said with a dark look at Ohno.

“That’s not true!” Both Ohno and Sho protested together.

Jun rolled his eyes and stared at Ohno, “Fine, you take advantage of the fact that there will always be someone to cover for you,” Jun amended. “We work as a team, Satoshi, and even if you are tired you should still show up to work on time! If you have to take a break, that’s fine, we just want you there with us instead of at home.”

“Mmm, that’s fair,” Satoshi agreed with a nod, “But you work too hard, Jun-kun. Maybe you should sleep in tomorrow,” he suggested.

“Okay, that’s enough arguing,” Masaki interrupted before Jun could retort again. He began spooning out bowlfuls of soup to each dwarf and finally to himself.

“Miso again?” Nino asked eyeing the food warily.

“If you don’t want to eat what I make then you can cook tomorrow,” Masaki returned with a smile.

“Miso is fine,” Nino replied quickly.

They ate in silence, Sho stealing looks at the food left in the others’ bowls as he downed his own portion rapidly. Just as he was about to ask if Nino was done with his food, Masaki began talking again.

“Hey, you know what happened today?” he asked excitedly.

“How could we know? We were working, remember?” Nino quipped, eyes narrowing.

“I was looking for apples in the woods when I saw this really handsome guy on a white horse! I was going to try and talk to him, but someone called out to him and he rode off before I got the chance, ”Masaki continued undeterred by Nino’s snark.

“Why did you want to talk to him?” Nino asked.

“I dunno, just to say hi,” Masaki shrugged. “I think he was the Prince—he had the royal seal on his tunic and he was surrounded by big looking guys.”

“And you were just going to walk up and say hi?” Nino’s eyes narrowed to slits this time and he huffed out a harsh laugh. “You really are an idiot sometimes.”

“Nino!” Sho said warningly.

“I’m just saying,” Nino continued turning to Sho, “Masaki has all of us, so what does he need to go and talk to a prince for?”

“I see your crush on Masaki hasn’t gone away,” Jun snorted then grinned widely at Nino.

Nino flushed so hard even the tips of his ears turned bright red. He shoved away from the table and headed towards his sleeping quarters without another word.

“I think we all need a day off,” Ohno told Sho quietly.

“Jun-chan, that was mean,” Aiba admonished with a sigh.

“But it was true,” Jun shrugged and continued eating.

When everyone had finished eating, Sho having polished off the rest of Nino’s abandoned meal, Masaki pulled Jun into the kitchen with him to do the dishes as penance for his behavior.

“Nino is the one who called you stupid,” Jun groused while scrubbing the soup pot vigorously.

“Sometimes I am an idiot,” Masaki shrugged. “You embarrassed him and that was mean, so now you get to pay the price.”

Jun grumbled some more, but helped Masaki to wipe down the table once the dishes were dry and back in their place on the shelf before going to bed.

“Goodnight, Jun-chan,” Masaki said with a smile.

“Night,” Jun replied with a small wave.

Masaki turned back to the kitchen and smiled to himself. _I think I will bake some bread for breakfast tomorrow_ , he decided and then set about gathering the ingredients.

He was in the final stages of kneading the dough when Ohno stepped into the kitchen.

“Bread?” He asked curiously.

“Mmm,” Masaki confirmed as he set the dough aside and covered it with a small towel.

“You know what I said at supper about everyone needing a day off? I have a plan,” Satoshi began.

Aiba listened eagerly as Ohno explained the details.  
. . .

“Satoshi, wake up!” Sho said exasperatedly as he reached down to pull the cover from the bed. He was surprised when Satoshi grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him down to join him on the bed.

“There’s been a change of plans,” Satoshi murmured as he rolled so he was half on top of Sho. “We’re all taking the day off.”

“But—” Sho began, but Satoshi’s hand came up to cover his mouth.

“I talked to the Blue Fairy, Sho-chan. It’s alright, now go back to sleep.” Ohno said before yawning and snuggling down into Sho.

“But what about Nino and Jun?” Sho asked weakly.

“Masaki is in charge of them. He said something about trust exercises and working out their differences. Now go to sleep,” Satoshi mumbled.  
Sho laughed lightly and turned into Satoshi’s warmth suddenly feeling sleepy again. “This bed is magical,” he whispered.

Satoshi snored lightly in response.

When Sho woke up he found Nino and Masaki in the kitchen, Nino engrossed in a small wooden puzzle, and Masaki cutting up vegetables for the midday meal.

“Where’s Jun?” He asked, yawning widely.

“I’m not sure,” Nino replied with a shrug. “He got mad when Masaki’s chipmunk friends said his eyebrows looked funny, so now he’s off moping somewhere.”

“Dale-kun said his eyebrows looked serious,” Masaki corrected Nino quickly.

Nino snickered and moved the last wooden block into place.


End file.
